


Eternity (Is But A Lifetime Away)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Freddie's spirit visits his loved ones in their dreams.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Eternity (Is But A Lifetime Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).



> Tossing this little drabble up here for Finn @peachydeacon ❤

Freddie is at peace. For what feels like the first time in a long time, he knows that everything will be okay - and there’s nothing he wants more than to share that wonderful message. 

* * *

He finds himself with Roger first, strolling alongside him through the cherry blossoms in Japan. As if just noticing his presence, Roger stops and turns to him, his tired eyes are glassy with unshed tears and Freddie can feel the guilt and the grief weighing him down. 

“I was almost there, Fred,” His quiet voice wavers as his bottom lip trembles. 

“I know.” Freddie opens his arms in invitation and Roger is quick to lay his head on his shoulder. 

“I could’ve said goodbye.” 

“Now why on earth would you do that, my dear? There’s no need to say goodbye,” Freddie pulls him close, letting him feel the deep sense of love and peace that radiates from within him, “I’m right here with you.” 

* * *

He joins John on the beach in Bali, sitting up against a tree as the sun sets in beautiful shades of orange, red, and pink. 

“I don’t know if I can keep going without you,” John admits, pointedly not looking at Freddie, as if seeing him will suddenly make it all too real.

Freddie slides an arm around John’s shoulders and scoots as close as he can to him. He doesn’t miss the way John’s pain radiates off of him, the misery palpable in the air around him. 

Stroking his fingers through his curls, the way he knows John likes, Freddie reassures him, “You have to do what’s best for you, darling. And know that you’re never alone.” 

* * *

Brian can be found escaping among the stars, leaving a trail of heartache and pain behind him wherever he goes. Freddie holds his hand between both of his own as they watch the cosmos twinkle as far as they can see.

“Nothing feels worth it anymore,” Brian murmurs, a simple truth he feels rules his every waking hour. 

“Brian, you must take care of yourself.” 

“Why?” Finally tearing his gaze away from the sight in front of them, he looks at Freddie, eyes pleading him for an answer. 

“Because you have a beautiful life left to live, and I’m going to be watching over every moment.” 

* * *

A sense of comfort and familiarity pulls him to Jim, curled up in their bed at home. Freddie smiles down at his soft features as he holds him close, pressing his chest against his back and wrapping a protective arm around his waist. He can’t help but hum in contentment at having his husband close again, feeling their love for each other radiate warmth within both of them.

Jim mourns for him quietly and lovingly, knowing the pain he feels will heal with time. Freddie is grateful that the Irish seem to have a handle on how to grieve, making the ugly process only slightly more bearable. 

Jim lets out a sleepy mumble as he stirs, “Freddie?” 

Freddie kisses the back of his neck tenderly, “Rest, my love. I’m always with you.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

He knows that his visits will most likely be dismissed as nothing but hopeful dreams in the morning, but it doesn’t matter. One day they’ll all be reunited and until then, Freddie will keep in touch. 


End file.
